Recently, a mobile appliance such as a portable phone equipped with a camera has been introduced, so that a still image and/or a moving picture can be taken regardless of time and locations.
Further, in order to obtain a photograph having high resolution and high definition, the performance of a camera has been gradually improved, and a camera module equipped with an automatic focus adjusting function, a close-up photographing function, and an optical zoom function has been mounted on the mobile appliance.
Currently, in order to ensure the performance of a camera module mounted on the mobile appliance, the size of the camera module has to be enlarged.
However, when taking the design of the mobile appliance into consideration, if the size of the camera module is enlarged, it is difficult to mount the camera module on the mobile appliance, and the performance of the mobile appliance is limited.